


100 Kinks - Frelu - Hickeys

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [39]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, Kink Meme, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 39 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: FreluKink: Hickeys





	100 Kinks - Frelu - Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Frelu - Hickeys  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

“Freed…” Lucy giggled softly when she felt him bury his nose in her hair. They were just lying there, bathing in the afterglow of what had been absolutely tender and lazy morning intimacy and now the rune mage didn’t seem to want to let go of her. “They will miss us at the guild. We are going to decorate the guild hall together, remember?” 

“Mh-hm, Lucy, you don’t need to remind me…,” the rune mage mumbled and instead of withdrawing he wrapped one arm around her, pressing his naked body up against her back some more again. 

Lucy uttered a soft sigh though smiled, not getting to witness her boyfriend like this very often. She should appreciate it but he too was always so insistent about being on time! “We need to shower, eat and get ready.” 

“Mh-hmmm.”~ 

“Freeeed!” The blonde giggled again, unaware of the small smirk that had formed itself on the greenet’s countenance. He felt absolutely contented, relaxed and was ready to start the day as a spark of mischief flashed and he brushed his girlfriend’s blonde hair aside just so he could get access to her neck. They didn’t start mornings like this very often, even more so since they were still living separately, and he felt like he just had to use this oppourtunity a little more. 

“Just… a few more moments…,” he purred, absolutely calculating as he began to trail kisses along Lucy’s neck. One of his palms gently brushed along her breasts, travelling lower slowly until it paused on her stomach and the kisses planted on her neck stopped trailing, turned into a soft nip before Freed began to suck on her skin lightly, then a bit harder. 

A quiet moan slipped past the female’s lips and Lucy felt her cheeks flush at the realization but it just seemed to encourage her boyfriend. He kept sucking on this very spot for a moment, his hand wandering up once more but this time to brush one of his fingers along her rosy lips, stopping his sucking just in time. 

The rune mage emitted a pleased hum at seeing the result, a hickey on her neck, and then he proceeded to cup her chin gently and turn her head a little, leaning over her slightly so he could give her a small kiss after whispering and her cheeks flushed even more at the smirk. “ _Now_ we can get up.”


End file.
